Love a Thief
by LovaRoon
Summary: kenapa aku harus jatuh cinta padanya? Dia hanya gadis miskin, dan kenapa aku harus bersaing dengannya? Dia hanya cowok miskin yang sama saja dengan gadis itu. My first fic. Sorry this fict is DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

Sasuke mengumpat kepada dirinya sendiri, betapa bodohnya dia! Hanya karena melamunkan seorang gadis dia jadi menabrak trotoar hingga bagian depan mobil maconya penyok dan membuatnya harus pulang karena mobilnya harus diobati di bengkel terdekat. Sepanjang jalan banyak sekali gadis-gadis yang meng-_wink _kearahnya dengan genitnya, hal itu membuat Sasuke geli.

Sasuke melihat keramaian didekat departement store yang saat itu mengadakan diskon besar-besaran tapi, keramaian itu bukan disebabkan para ibu yang berebut diskon. Dia melihat seorang wanita bertubuh gemuk dengan banyak perhiasan yang menghiasi tangan dan lehernya dia tampak panik sesekali dia mengobrak-abrik tas mahalnya. Tapi, yang namanya Sasuke mana mungkin dia peduli hal yang ada di sekitarnya, toh yang dipeduliin cuma si cewek itu.

''Bagaimana ini?! Seluruh barang berhargaku ada di dompet!''

''Bagaimana bisa? Disini keamanannya terjamin situ kali lupa bawa dompet!'' kata salah satu staff di mall tersebut.

''yee! Si mas mana mungkin saya lupa! Tadi pas saya belanja dompetnya masih ada tuh!''

''Mungkin ini tempat ramai jadi pelakunya tidak terlihat, bahkan dari cctv sekalipun, kami sudah memeriksanya''

''Barang berhargaku!'' yah si ibu malah mewek.

.

.

.

''Waaah! Hyuuga-senpai keren bisa menjatuhkan semua lawan!''

Orang yang dipuji hanya tersenyum manis, tidak sadar bahwa betapa mengerikannya dia 1 menit yang lalu mengalahkan para cowok yang body-nya segede gaban dengan jurus karatenya yang sempurna.

''Nah! Kalian sudah melihatkan aksiku tadi coba pelajari itu, apa aku harus mengulangnya? ada yang mau jadi relawan?''

semuanya sontak menggelengkan kepalanya serempak.

Dia Hyuuga Hinata. Cewek yang selalu mendapat beasiswa, cewek yang selalu mengalahkan para cowok keker yang rata-rata senpai-nya di klub karate, dan cewek yang selalu tepat anak panahnya di klub panahan. Oh ya ada satu lagi cewek yang selalu ada di hati Uchi- eits itu R-A-H-A-S-I-A . Sempurna ga tuh? Apalagi di tambah wajahnya yang innocent nan manis dan body oke yang selalu jadi inceran para cowok.

.

.

.

''Sasuke kudengar mobilmu di bengkel, kok bisa?''

''Itu gara-gara aku ngantuk dan nabrak terotoar jalan?''

''Kok bisa?''

''Banyak nanya kau Naruto!''

Hari ini Sasuke harus naik kereta seperti kemarin dan seperti kemarin juga dia harus menghadapi cewek genit yang bedaknya setebel dosa, hal itu membuat kemeja sasuke bernodakan lipstick karena ada perempuan yang memeluknya dengan garang. Emang jadi perfect tuh ga enak .

Sasuke duduk seperti biasa sendiri, karena dia tidak mau diganggu saat belajar bahkan Naruto dan Sakura saja yang notabene-nya sahabatnya tidak boleh duduk di tempatnya. Hinata memasuki kelas dengan wajah berseri seperti mendapatkan jackpot. Tapi, tiba-tiba wajahnya mengkerut dan hal itu membuatnya semakin imut.

''Mejaku mana?!''

''A-ano Hyuuga-san tadi ada senpai yang kekurangan meja dan mengambil mejamu''

''Kenapa kalian tidak melarangnya!''

Seisi kelas hanya bisa diam. Sedangkan Sasuke terlihat menahan senyum. 'Bakalan duduk sama gue nih' batinnya. Hinata berjalan menuju Sasuke dengan tampang seperti menimbangkan sesuatu, Sasuke yang dag dig dug cuma bisa bersikap cool, ingat uchiha harus jaim.

Hinata semakin dekat dengan Sasuke.

Detak jantung Sasuke semakin ga karuan tinggal menunggu Hinata memanggil namanya dengan suara imutnya.

''Lee-san bolehkah aku duduk denganmu?''

Apa? Lee? Kenapa harus Lee? Kan gantengan gue kemana-mana?!

Ternyata oh ternyata tadi Hinata berjalan kearah Lee yang letaknya berada di belakang Sasuke. Muka Sasuke tetap datar, tapi batinnya menangis.

.

.

.

''onee-chan apa kau harus melakukannya lagi?''

Hinata menghela nafas.

''Iya Hanabi, aku sebagai kakak semata wayangmu harus bekerja keras untuk menghidupi kebutuhan kita''

''T-tapi ini sudah malam-''

''Aku akan baik-baik saja Hanabi''

Hinata merapikan jaket hitamnya, malam ini dia memakai celana jeans abu-abu dan sepatu kets hitam. Hinata mengambil topi hitamnya dan memakainya, menutupi rambutnya yang dikuncir satu.

''Aku pergi!''

Hanabi hanya bisa menahan tangisnya, dia takut kakak semata wayangnya, keluarga satu-satunya yang dia punya harus bekerja keras di kegelapan malam. Ini sudah hampir jam 10!.

''Hati-hati Onee-chan''

.

.

.

Malam ini Sasuke harus mengambil mobilnya di bengkel. Dengan pakaian kasualnya Sasuke terlihat sangat tampan. Sasuke melirik jam tangan mahalnya. Sekarang jam 10.38. Seharusnya dia sudah pulang 2 jam yang lalu, karena mobilnya diperbaiki sedikit lagi jadi, Sasuke harus menunggu. Sasuke berjalan ke parkiran minimarket yang baru saja di kunjunginya. Saat Sasuke baru saja ingin membuka pintu mobilnya dia merasakan dompet di kantong belakangnya seperti lepas (?). Dia melihat seorang gadis yang baru saja melewatinya.

Copet? Dia? Perempuan?

Sasuke menarik pergelangan gadis itu.

''Kembalikan dompetku!''

perempuan itu memberontak hingga lepas dari cengkraman Sasuke dan lari.

''Hei tunggu!''

Sasuke mangejarnya. Karena postur tubuhnya yang tinggi jadi, mudah baginya untuk mengejar perempuan itu. Sasuke menangkap kedua pergelangan perempuan itu dan memojokannya di salah satu mobil pergelangannya di letakkan di samping kepala gadis itu. Dia menunduk membuat Sasuke tidak bisa melihat wajahnya ditambah lagi dengan topi yang dia kenakan.

''Kembalikan dompetku dan aku tidak akan melaporkanmu ke polisi''

Dia mengangkat wajahnya. Mata Sasuke membulat.

''Hyuuga''

''Uchiha kau begitu baik membiarkan copet yang malang ini terbebas dari ancaman polisi''

''Bagaimana jika seluruh sekolah tau, Hyuuga siswi rajin dan pintar ini adalah seorang copet''

''apa maumu?''

''Aku hanya ingin kau mengembalikan dompetku''

''Baiklah lepaskan tanganku dulu''

Sasuke melepaskan tangannya. Hinata melempar dompet Sasuke ke aspal.

''Sudah puas?''

''Hn''

''Tapi aku belum-''

Dengan cepat Hinata menendang 'adik' Sasuke dan menyikut perutnya. Sasuke terjatuh kesakitan, Hinata mencengkram kerah baju Sasuke.

''Ingat! Jika kau membocorkan ini aku tidak akan tinggal diam'' Sasuke hanya bisa menikmati wajah Hinata yang sedekat ini dengan wajahnya.

''Mengerti! Dompetmu aku ambil''

apa? Masih diambil juga tuh dompet?

Hinata balik lagi?

''Apa-apaan ini dompetmu kosong! Hanya berisi kartu saja!''

Oh... karena itu

''Dompetku ada dua satu lagi ketinggalan di rumah. Makanya aku tidak belanja tadi''

Hinata tampak geram. Mukanya lucu.

''Bodoh!''

Buaggh

''Arrrgh!''

Hinata meninju Sasuke dan langsung melesat pergi dengan wajah mengkerut. Sasuke tertawa kecil, tawa yang jarang dia tunjukkan. Biarinlah muka bonyok yang penting hati happy.

.

.

.

**Tbc**

wink itu artinya kalo ga salah tapi kayanya salah (?) kedipan mata

review please


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : AU, OOC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

'' Uchiha sialan!''

'' Kenapa aku harus bertemu dia ?!''

Hinata terus mengumpat sepanjang perjalanan, cukup sudah untuk malam ini! Dia sudah lelah, dia harus pulang. Ini sudah hampir tengah malam. Hinata merapatkan jaketnya yang tidak sepenuhnya memberikan kehangatan di malam musim gugur ini.

.

.

.

'' Ya ampun! Kamu kenapa? Pulang-pulang muka pada memar gini?!''

'' Aku tidak apa-apa kaa-_san _!'' Sasuke berusaha menenangkan ibunya yang panik ini dan terkenal rempong alis ribet ini.

'' Gapapa gimana? Liat muka kamu tuh! Jadi ga ganteng lagi kan?!''

Aduuuhh masih aja mikirin tampang.

'' Jangan berlebihan! Aku tadi menolong orang yang kecopetan, aku ngantuk aku mau tidur'' ujar Sasuke yang langsung menuju kamarnya.

'' Dasar anak manja ituu!''

.

.

.

'' Okaeri!''

'' Onee-_chan _!''

Hinata menutup pintu dengan lesu, lalu dia mendudukkan tubuhnya, melipat kakinya, dan menenggelamkan wajahnya. Hanabi yang melihat tingkah laku kakaknya yang aneh itu, langsung mendekati kakaknya. Dia bisa mendengar suara tangis kakaknya itu.

'' Onee-_chan _? ''

'' Maafkan aku, hiks...Kita tidak bisa makan besok, maafkan aku, karena tidak bisa menjagamu, maafkan aku, karena tidak bisa memberikan uang yang halal, hiks...maafkan aku, aku bukan kakak yang baik, hiks...maafkan aku!'' Hanabi langsung memeluk kakaknya yang ringkih itu.

'' Tidak apa-apa nee-_chan_, asalkan nee-_chan_ ada disampingku, aku baik-baik saja!'' Hinata membalas pelukan adiknya itu dengan sangat erat.

Kenapa dia harus menderita?

.

.

.

'' Berapa dompet yang sudah kau dapat?''

'' Tiga''

'' Waaah! trik mu hebat! aku saja baru dapet satu!''

'' Hn''

Gaara. Cowok kece temen copetnya Hinata yang paling baik, yah walaupun ga sebaik tampangnya yang rada sangar. Hinata terkadang heran padanya, dia ganteng, keren, terus gothic gimana gitu ( bukan 'goyang itik' loh ) masa keren-keren goyang itik ga banget dong! Nanti jadi Gaara Gotik dong namanya. Back to the story. Sebenernya Hinata udah naksir sama cowok satu ini walaupun dingin tapi mild banget sama Hinata dan sama anak-anak. Gaara sering ngasih hasil copetannya ke anak jalanan yang dia temui dan kepada Hinata jika dia tidak dapat hasil.

'' Nih! Buat kau saja!'' Gaara melempar ketiga dompetnya itu kepada Hinata.

'' Semuanya?''

'' Hn'' sontak Hinata langsung memeluk Gaara tanpa pikir panjang.

'' H-hei lepaskan!''

'' Gomen'' tanpa Hinata ketahui, muka Gaara sempat memerah saat Hinata memeluknya.

'' Arigato Gaara-_kun _!''

Sungguh Hinata sangat membutuhkan uang saat ini.

.

.

.

Hari ini Sasuke bangun pagi sekali, tak biasanya dia bangun sepagi ini. Sasuke sudah mempunyai rencana untuk sang Hyuuga itu. Seringaian terpasang di wajahnya.

Got you baby!

.

.

.

Entah kenapa hari ini Hinata merasakan hawa buruk yang selalu menyelimutinya, sepertinya hal ini datang dari si Uchiha sialan itu yang sejak tadi pagi terus memperhatikannya, mangawasinya kemanapun ia pergi. Padahal, Hinata sudah mengacuhkannya dan tidak mengungkit kejadian sabtu malam kemarin tapi kenapa dia membuntuti Hinata?. Cukup! Ini sudah kelewatan! Mau sampai kapan dia membuntutinya terus? Ini sudah di gang rumahnya!

'' Kenapa kau mengikutiku terus!''

'' Sampai kau membentakku seperti tadi''

'' Dasar gila!'' Hinata pun meninggalkan Sasuke, namun hal itu terhenti saat Sasuke memojokannya ke sisi jalan. Sasuke menahan kedua tangannya ke sisi kepalanya. Hinata pun menendang Sasuke, namun hal itu tidak berhasil karena Sasuke sudah menahan kakinya duluan.

'' Kalau kau punya karate, aku punya judo. Jadi aku bisa mengalahkanmu dengan mudah waktu itu sebetulnya, tapi karena kau perempuan aku tak tega''

'' Apa maumu?''

'' Aku bisa membocorkan raha-''

'' Oh, jadi kau mau mengancamku?!''

'' Good girl!'' Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hinata.

'' Aku mau kau jadi gadisku, maka aku tidak akan membocorkannya'' bisiknya.

Blusshh...

'' E-eh?''

.

.

.

.

.

**Tbc**

terima kasih atas sarannya dan reviewnya, saya masih author baru jadi masih harus banyak belajar, saya akan menerima segala sarannya.

Review...


	3. Chapter 3

.

.

**Desaclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : AU, OOC dll**

**.**

**.**

**.**

''Aku tidak mau!''

''Harus!''

''Tidak!''

''Kalau begitu ucapkan selamat tinggal kepada sekolahmu''

''Kau licik!''

''Terima kasih, aku tidak akan menerima jawaban selain 'ya' ''

''I-iya!''

''Bagus. Ini sudah malam kita harus pulang''

''...''

Tiba-tiba Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hinata, lalu mengecup bibirnya. Hanya sebuah kecupan yang mampu membuat Hinata kaget dan terbelalak. Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya dan menyeringai.

''Selamat malam _my thief _''

''E-eh?''

.

.

.

Dasar iblis! berani-beraninya menciumku! Ciuman pertamaku! Harusnya Gaara yang mendapatkan itu.

Aku membanting pintu rumah. Aku langsung berlari ke kamarku, menghiraukan Hanabi yang melihatku dengan heran. Kenapa harus jadi pacarnya? Kenapa dia tidak menjadikanku pesuruhnya atau apalah?!. Mengingat sekarang dia menjadi pacarku pipiku memanas bahkan ciuman pertama di umurku yang 17 tahun ini.

Setelah mandi dan memakai baju tidurku aku langsung merebahkan diri ke kasur, dan saat itu pula ponselku berdering. Saat kulihat, ini telpon dari Gaara, jantungku langsung berdetak dengan kencang. Dengan ragu aku mengangkat telponnya.

''_M-moshi moshi _''

''Apa kau sudah tidur?''

''Belum. Ada apa Gaara-_kun _?''

''Aku ingin menelponmu saja''

''E-eh''

''Kenapa kau sering sekali mengucapkan itu?'' terdengar suara tawa Gaara, aduh aku makin gugup.

''Sebenarnya ada apa Gaara-_kun _?''

''Kau tidak apa-apa kan?''

''Iya, aku tidak apa-apa''

''Tadi aku melihat kau seperti di jebak oleh seorang pria, tadinya aku ingin menolongmu

tapi sepertinya dia pacarmu''

''Gaara-_kun_ ingin ke rumahku?''

''Tadinya, topimu ketinggalan di rumahku, besok akan ku kembalikan''

''Iya''

''Apa pria tadi itu pacarmu?'' Hinata bingung seketika.

''T-tidak. Dia hanya temanku''

''Benarkah? Selamat malam''

''Selamat malam'' setelah itu sambungan terputus, apa Gaara melihat ciuman kami?.

Aku bingung

.

.

.

Kau bohong Hinata.

Aku sudah melihat semuanya. Aku yakin dia pacarnya. Sial! Aku ke duluan!. Bahkam ciuman pertamanya bukan milikku lagi!. Aku tidak peduli Hinata, aku akan merebutmu.

.

.

Aku terus melihat Sasuke dengan tatapan benci. Berbeda dengan seluru murid yang ada di kelas mereka menatap Sasuke dengan heran. Bagaimana tidak? Sasuke yang biasanya duduk sendiri sekarang pindah ke tempatku dan mengusir Lee seenak jidatnya.

''Naruto, Sasuke-_kun_ kenapa?''

''Aku juga tidak tau Sakura-_chan _''

Kenapa dia itu?

''Apa yang kau lakukan?''

''Aku hanya ingin duduk lebih dekat dengan pacarku''

''E-eh?''

Sontak seluruh murid yang ada di kelas kaget, mukaku merah, dan aku wajah Sakura yang sedih. Aku berani sumpah, mata Sakura berlinang air matanya hampir mau merembes keluar dari sudut matanya. Apa Sakura suka Sasuke?.

''Kau ini lucu sekali!'' Sasuke mencubit pipiku dengan gemas. Apa-apaan dia?

''Apa yang kau lakukan?'' aku menepis tangaannya, tapi itu tidak berhasil dia kembali mencubit pipiku. Dia menjengkelkan! Aku langsung mencubit pipinya dengan sekuat tenaga.

''Arrrgh!''

Rasakan itu!

''Waah! Mereka cute couple ya!''

''Iya, aku iri!'' seisi kelas sontak ribut, banyak dari mereka yang melontarkan kalimat pujian kepada kami, bahkan ada yang merekam kami dari kamera ponsel. Apa-apaan mereka itu!.

Setelah kucubit pipinya dengan kuat dia baru melepaskan cubitannya. Ternyata hal itu berhasil. Dia mengerang kesakitan dan langsung melepas cubitanku, bisa kulihat pipinya merah. Dia imut sekali! Sesaat aku terpesona. Sadar! Sadar Hinata! Dia itu iblis! Tidak ada iblis imut. Sadar, sadar, sadar!. Keributan ini berakhir setelah Anko-sensei masuk kelas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Saat istirahat Sasuke membawaku ke atap sekolah. Kami membolos siang itu. Kami saling berdiam diri, hanya duduk dan menikmati angin musim gugur. Aku ingin memecahkan suasana hening yang sangat tidak nyaman ini.

''Kenapa kau ingin menjadikanku p-pacarmu?''

''Karena aku suka kamu''

Blussh

''E-eh''

Semudah itukan dia mengatakannya?. Aku mendengar suara tawanya, tapi aku tidak berani melihatnya, aku takut terbawa pesonanya. Apa dia pakai susuk?

''Kenapa kamu selalu mengatakan itu?''

''K-kebiasaan'' kenapa aku tergagap.

''Sejak kapan?''

''Eh'' sekarang dia mengikuti gaya bicaraku.

''S-sejak kapan kau m-menyukaiku?''

''Kamu tidak perlu tau''

.

.

.

Sudah 2 jam lamanya aku menunggu Gaara. Dia berencana ke rumahku sore ini, untuk mengembalikan topiku yang secara tidak sengaja kutinggalkan di rumahnya. Menunggu orang sendirian memang membosankan. Hanabi pergi kerja kelompok dengan temannya. Dan aku hanya sendirian di rumah.

Tok tok tok

Ah! Itu dia!

''Gaara-_kun_!''

''Apa aku lama?''

''Tidak'' aku mempersilahkan dia masuk ke rumahku yang kecil ini aku membiarkannya duduk di lantai, karena tidak ada kursi di rumahku, aku ikut duduk di sampingnya. Dia lalu memberikan topiku yang sempat menginap di rumahnya.

''Hinata''

''Ya''

''Ada yang ingin kubicarakan''

''Apa itu?''

Dia menatapku lamat-lamat.

''Aku menyukaimu, jadilah milikku''

''E-eh''

Deg! Sungguh aku bingung, aku ingin menerimanya, tapi aku yakin Sasuke akan marah dan aku akan segera di keluarkan dari sekolah. Aku tidak mau itu.

''M-maaf, aku...tidak bisa-''

''Kyaaa!''

Gaara menjatuhkanku ke lantai dan menindihku. Dia menopang badannya dengan kedua tangan dan kakinya yang mengurungku.

''Kenapa? Bukankah kau tidak punya pacar?!'' Gaara membentakku. Sungguh aku sangat takut, dia bukan Gaara yang kukenal.

''Kau bohong Hinata! Aku sudah melihat semuanya! Aku melihat kau berciuman dengan laki-laki itu!''

''G-Gaara''

.

.

.

**Tbc**

.

.

Chapter 3 update!

Terima kasih yang sudah me-review dan mem-fav! saya akan lebih memperbaiki fic-nya.


	4. Chapter 4

**Desclaimer : Masashi kishimoto**

**Genre : Romance and Humor**

**Warning : OOC, AU, and many more**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata benar-benar bingung. Dengan kejadian yang menimpanya akhir-akhir ini. Kejadian ini berawal dari Sasuke. Dia memang pembawa sial, Hinata jadi ingat kejadian kemarin lusa, dimana Gaara berubah menjadi liar. Hinata yang saat itu dilanda ketakutan akan perubahan sikap Gaara hanya bisa diam. Saat itu Gaara hanya meminta maaf dan pergi begitu saja. Dia hanya bisa melihat punggung Gaara. Dan sekarang ini di hadapannya sudah ada pemuda yang membuat hidupnya sial seperti ini. Berdiri dengan angkuh tanpa mobil mewah menemani di belakangnya.

''Mobilmu mana?''

''Kita kencan'' dan sekarang kesialan apa yang akan menimpanya kali ini.

''Eh?''

''Kita kencan. Tanpa atau dengan persetujuanmu'' dan sekarang dia memaksa dengan tidak gentle. Sasuke menarik tangannya. Hinata mau tidak mau harus mengikutinya. Orang ini sebenarnya mau kemana sih? Dari tadi cuma muterin perempatan! Kok cakep-cakep otaknya jelek sih.

Hinata menabrak Sasuke yang berada di depannya yang tiba-tiba berhenti. Hinata berusaha melihat wajah Sasuke yang ada di depannya yang sedari tadi melihat sekeliling perempatan jalan raya ini. Sasuke lalu berbalik menghadap kearahnya. Dengan wajah sedikit tertekuk dan rada polos.

''Stasiun dimana?'' owalaaahh! Dari tadi nyari stasiun? Kenapa ga ngomong dari tadi coba? Jaim banget jadi orang! Tapi lucu juga sih Sasuke yang kaya gini kaya anak anjing yang tersesat gitu. Aduh imut. Tuh kan! Hinata mikirin yang aneh-aneh lagi! Aduh pasti ini orang pake susuk.

''Hmmmph-'' Hinata membekap mulutnya agar tawanya tidak pecah.

''Hahahahaha'' Tapi kayanya gagal deh.

''Jangan tertawa!'' bukannya diam tapi malah nambah gede ketawanya. Perempatan kecil muncul di dahi Sasuke, seperti perempatan yang dia pijak sekarang.

''Makanya bilang dari tadi!'' sekarang keadaan berubah, Hinata menarik tangan Sasuke. Sasuke yang ditarik sih seneng-seneng aja!.

.

.

.

Sepertinya keadaan berubah lagi. Kali ini Sasuke yang ketimpa kesialan. Bagaimana tidak? Diapit oleh cewek-cewek berdosa banyak! Bahkan bukan hanya diapit, cewek-cewek itu juga meraba-raba tubuh Sasuke apalagi dadanya yang bidang itu. Pelecehan seksual itu namanya.

Sasuke kesal dengan Hinata. Kenapa? diakan pacarnya kenapa sih gak ngebela cowoknya? Kenapa dia gak cemburu liat cowoknya di pegang cewek lain? Emang sih mereka pacaran secara sepihak, tapi perhatian dikit kek. Hinata sih yang melihat itu cuma bisa tertawa geli.

Setelah lima belas menit berada di kereta neraka, akhirnya dia terbebas juga. Sasuke membenarkan seragamnya yang berantakan. Sekarang mereka berdiri di depan gerbang dimana wahana berkumpul di situ. Memang tempat umum untuk berkencan. Tapi pasti rasanya berbeda tiap orang, ada kenangan tersendiri. Sasuke melirik Hinata yang sepertinya bahagia banget, seperti anak kecil yang diberi boneka. Sudut bibir Sasuke tertarik sehingga membuat senyuman kecil yang mempesona. Sayang, Hinata gak liat padahal orang lain aja sampai histeris.

''Ayo cepat masuk!'' Hinata langsung menarik tangan Sasuke dengan tidak sabar.

.

.

.

Berbagai wahana sudah mereka coba, dan banyak sekali isi perut yang Sasuke keluarkan hari ini. Dan sekarang apalagi? Bianglala? Aduh cobaan apalagi sekarang yang menimpanya?

''Ayo naik''

''Tidak!''

''Aku tidak mau!''

''Ayooo!'' dengan berat hati Sasuke mengikuti kemauan Hinata. Bianglala sudah mulai bergerak. Menjauhi permukaan tanah. Tangan Sasuke mulai dingin dia memegang erat pegangan yang ada di dalam bianglala. Saat sudah hampir puncak tubuh Sasuke gemetar hebat. Hinata yang melihat orang yang di depannya ini dengan heran. Mukanya pucat. Apa dia sakit?

''Sasuke kau pucat''

''B-benarkah?'' saat bianglala tepat di puncak. Sasuke menjatuhkan dirinya kebawah dan memeluk lututnya erat, tubuhnya gemetar. Hinata yang melihat hal itu ikut menjatuhkan dirinya. Dia sangat panik akan perubahan Sasuke.

''Sasuke kau kenapa?'' Hinata menguncangkan tubuh Sasuke.

''Ada apa denganmu?'' Hinata terkejut saat tiba-tiba Sasuke memeluknya. Ada apa sebenarnya dengannya?

''Aku takut'' Sasuke memeluknya dengan sangat erat, suaranya merintih. Hinata semakin tak tega, tanpa ragu Hinata membalas pelukannya.

''Kau kenapa?''

''Aku takut ketinggian. Aku takut bianglala'' apa? Gak salah denger tuh. Tapi kayanya Sasuke ga main-main deh. Tubuhnya gemetar. Tangannya dingin. Pasti ada apa-apa.

''Aku punya masa lalu buruk dengan bianglala'' aduh Hinata jadi ngerasa bersalah udah maksa naik bianglala.

''Ceritakan saja padaku'' Sasuke sudah merasa lebih tenang.

''Saat kecil bianglala yang kunaiki macet dan kebakar. Aku bisa melihat kakakku yang meninggal di depanku. Dia banyak menghisap asap. A-aku takut'' Sasuke yang kaya gini ngebuat Hinata bersalah.

''Maaf sudah memaksamu. Aku tidak tau''

''Hn'' Hinata melonggarkan pelukannya dan mengelus pipi Sasuke lalu mengecupnya. Sasuke yang lagi galau di kejutkan oleh tingkah Hinata kali ini. Rona samar dipipinya sedikit terlihat.

''Kata ibuku, jika ingin menenangkan orang maka kecup pipinya maka orang itu akan tenang'' mendengar penjelasan polos dari Hinata, Sasuke hanya bisa menyeringai. Aduh kenapa sih Sasuke hari ini berubah-ubah?

''Aku punya cara lain untuk menenangkanku. Ini paling ampuh'' Hinata memiringkan kepalanya. Kawaaii.

''Apa itu?'' aksi Sasuke pun di mulai. Dia menarik wajah Hinata dan menciumnya. Bukan hanya sekedar kecupan. Tapi ciuman dalam yang kaya akan _pure love _. Hinata terkejut tapi, bukannya mendorong Sasuke tangannya malah beralih memeluk Sasuke dan membalasnya. Hinata yakin. Sangat yakin. Sasuke pakai susuk karena membuatnya terjerat dalam pesonanya.

Hari ini Sasuke sangat aneh. Pertama tiba-tiba ngajak kencan, kedua Sasuke nyasar dengan tampang polos imutnya, ketiga Sasuke yang kejepit para cewek, keempat Sasuke yang ketakutan, dan terakhir sifat aslinya keluar. Sifat setan dan liciknya, mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan. Walau ciumannya membuat Hinata ketagihan. Sudah lima kali hari ini Sasuke ganti kepribadian. Tapi, yang penting sekarang biarkan mereka menikmati moment ini di lembayung senja sore yang indah ini.

.

.

.

Mereka terus menggenggam tangan satu sama lain. Jantung Hinata berdebar sangat kuat. Dia gak berani melirik Sasuke. Dia hanya bisa nunduk.

Gelap malam yang hening semakin memperburuk situasi. Udah ngantuk, sepi, ditambah aroma Sasuke yang terus menari di hidungnya. Kalo Sasuke meluk Hinata udah dipastiin Hinata langsung tidur. Apalagi bersandar di dada bidangnya. Rasa lelah dan kantuk semakin mengacaukan pikiran Hinata. Jantungnya yang berdebar pun hilang.

''Sasuke aku ngantuk'' Sasuke menoleh ke arahnya. Lalu dia berjongkok.

''Cepet naik!''

''Apa tidak apa-apa?'' sebenernya mah Hinata mau banget tuh. Tapi, jaim dikit boleh dong! Sasuke aja jaim masa Hinata gak boleh.

''Baiklah'' Hinata pun menurutinya. Saat tepat berada di gendongannya aroma Sasuke semakin hebat menusuk hidungnya dan rasa nyaman yang menyelimutinya membuat rasa kantuknya tak tertahankan. Hinata semakin mempererat pelukannya dan membenamkan wajahnya di pundak lebar Sasuke.

''Hinata rumahmu dimana?'' Sasuke menunggu sesaat. Tak ada jawaban. Dia pun berinisiatif untuk menoleh ke belakang, wajahnya hampir berbenturan dengan kepala Hinata, jika Sasuke tidak menahannya. Tepat dugaannya Hinata tertidur karena gendongannya semakin berat. Sasuke tersenyum lalu mencium kepala Hinata.

''Oyasumi _hime _''

.

.

.

Hinata merasa matanya seperti di lem. Sangat susah untuk dibuka. Kasurnya kali ini nyaman sekali. Empuk, lembut, dan wangi. Apa dia mimpi? Masa ah! Dengan berat hati Hinata membuka matanya. Dimana kamar bobroknya? Apa udah di renovasi jadi istana begini? Masa sih? Duit dari mana coba? Hinata berusaha mengingat kejadian sabtu kemarin.

''Sasuke''

Hinata ingat kemarin dia tertidur di punggung Sasuke. Mungkin ini rumahnya. Hinata menuruni tempat tidur putri itu dan bermaksud mencari Sasuke. Tapi, Hinata merasa ada yang aneh. Kenapa dingin sekali dan bajunya terasa ringan. Hinata melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin.

Apa?

_Lingerie _?

Jangan-jangan...

''Kyaaaaaaaaaaa!''

.

.

.

**Tbc**

full of sasuhina. Tadinya males buat ngelanjutin. Tapi tiba-tiba ide muncul begitu saja jadi saya lanjutin deh.

Review please!


End file.
